


Not goodbye

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A little one shot about what might have gone down in those 3 months when Mike founds out El is moving away(I'm writing this from the grave because season 3 literally killed me)





	Not goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is emotionally wrecked by season 3?!!!!!

Mike felt his whole chest go cold at her words.

"I'm moving."

He'd only just got her back. They'd been pulled apart time after time. He felt like he was always chasing her. For a brief moment he would catch up to her and then just as quickly she'd be taken from him again. Forever just out of his grasp, holding on by his fingertips.

"You can't…" the words wouldn't come out of Mike's mouth. "You can't leave. Not now."

El cupped his cheek, brushing his hair from his face. "We need a fresh start."

He leaned in to her touch, his hand resting over hers.

"But we're not going too far." She tried to smile, tried to find anything that would make this better. "And...we can call. And you can visit whenever. Joyce won't mind."

Mike nodded, but he couldn't meet her eyes knowing that the minute he did he would cry.

"It's not goodbye this time." She whispered, brushing away a tear from his cheek (he had failed to hold it in). "We still have a few weeks."

Her other hand found his and she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not fair." He said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She tucked her head under his chin and squeezed him back as if all the air might be squeezed from him. "We're always interrupted. I've lost you too many times. The universe is out to get us."

He felt her laugh against his chest.

"Will we ever get a break?"

She pulled back from him, tears starting to brim in her eyes as she shrugged.

"El…" Mike finally met her eyes. A lump formed in his throat. So many time these last three months had he tried to tell her. He'd practiced and practiced. But it wasn't coming out.

She was looking at him expectantly.

But she was right. They still had a few weeks. He didn't have to rush anything.

Instead, he tilted his head and kissed her ever so lightly. She reached her hands up to tangle in his hair and pulled him closer, standing on her tiptoes.

They weren't quite back to where they were. But slowly they were building themselves up again. Only this time stronger than ever.


End file.
